


Brawl Stard

by Megamix07



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Brawl Stars One shots.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is a request chapter. If there are any one shots you want, leave them in the coments on this chapter.

I will do any ships that you request, I'll do it. Any way leave requests and I'll do them.


	2. Piper x Rico broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper helps rico

Rico looked back at piper and thought about how lucky he was to have her . He thought back to how it happened .

Like most brawlers they met on the battle ground. The first time they talked was when Rico had gotten into a fight with Colt and Bull, the double trappers they were took turns shooting him. They then turned on each other. Piper went up to him after the match saying, "Hey there big fella, need help." "No filthy human." "It was not a question, it was a statement." With the help of El Primo Rico was hailed to Barely. 

At the pub Barely used tape to fix the hole. "That ought to do it. Now may I intrest you in drinks?" "Sure," Rico stated. After a few drinks everyone was getting a bit tipsy. One thing leads to another and then Rico and Piper are fucking in a room above the pub.

The next morning discussions were held as Rico and Piper played them grab. That lead them to now. Three kids, a marriage and glasses for Rico . Everything is good in life.


End file.
